Disc arthroplasty is one way of treating injured, degraded, or diseased spinal joints. Some disc arthroplasty treatments include replacing injured discs of the joint with a motion-preserving spinal disc that allows some articulation or movement of the spinal joint. Often, these motion-preserving spinal discs are attached to the adjacent vertebra using screws as fasteners. Sometimes, the location of the screws can be less than ideal, potentially resulting in some weakening of the vertebra and potentially not sufficiently securing the motion-preserving spinal discs in place. Such a less-than-ideal attachment can limit the operability of the motion-preserving spinal disc.
What is needed is a prosthetic device for insertion into an intervertebral space that may be better secured to the vertebral column or that may more effectively provide desired characteristics. The posterior joint replacement device disclosed herein overcomes one or more problems in the prior art.